The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional sales environments, sales personnel use a variety of techniques to keep track of customer and/or business information. One way sales personnel organize and keep track of customer and/or business information is to store the information on an electronic database. The stored customer and/or business information may include, for example, general customer and/or company information, customer contact information, potential business opportunity information, information regarding quoted product pricing, a list of pricing of various products offered to the customer, etc. Some of the stored customer and/or business information may be duplicated in different portions of an electronic database.
Unfortunately, synchronizing specific portions of business information associated with a customer and/or business may conflict with existing database logic. Triggers and other database logic may result in infinite loop issues when synchronizing portions of business information on a database.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide techniques enabling data synchronization in the database system to improve user efficiency of the database system.